Clark Kent (Smallville)
|origin = "Smallville" |occupation = Smallville High School Student (formerly) Smallville Torch Reporter (formerly) Kent Farm Farmer Dailey Planet Journalist Superhero Leader of the Justice League (formerly) Member of the Green Lantern Corps (formerly) |skills = |family = |hobby = Protect the world Spending time with Friends |goals = Protect the entire world and humanity from supervillains that arrived from meteors from the last remaining parts of Krypton |type of hero = Superhero / The Hero |friends = Chloe Sullivan, Pete Ross, Lana Lang, Lex Luthor (formerly), Oliver Queen, John Jones, Tess Mercer, John Stewart, Lionel Luthor, Jimmy Olsen, Emil Hamilton, Arthur Curry, Bart Allen, Alicia Baker, Whitney Fordman, Kyla Willowbrook |enemies = Lex Luthor, Lionel Luthor (formerly), Whitney Fordman (formerly), Brainiac (formerly), Lionel Luthor (Earth-2), Clark Luthor, Morgan Edge, Slade Wilson, General Zod, Doomsday/Davis Bloome, Darkseid, Lex Luthor (Earth 38) }} Clark Kent, also known as Superman, and formerly as The Blur, is the main character and the main protagonist of the CW series Smallville, based on the DC Comics character Superman. He is portrayed by Tom Welling as a teen-to-adult, Malkolm Alburquenque played young Clark in the pilot and the episode "Lineage", and Jackson Warris also did in "Abyss". Lionel Luthor's actor, John Glover, also played the character when they swapped bodies. Welling also played a young Jor-El, Kal, Kal-El, Bizarro and Clark Luthor in the same series. He is Smallville's ''interpretation of Superman. Clark starts off as a teenager trying to live a normal, human life after finding out he is an alien (specifically a '''Kryptonian'). Soon, he begins to both gain and control his powers and abilities and use them for good. Description He fits the "tall, dark and handsome" description. He has black hair, blue eyes, high cheekbones, fair skin and a broad, muscular body. Clark is 6 ft 3 inches tall. His physical assets has made him the object of sexual desire of many women more than once. Clark believes there is good in everyone. He considers human beings as noble and mankind having the capability for compassion. Because of that, most villains, especially Lionel Luthor and Tess Mercer, redeemed themselves. He is sad often about being Kryptonian because he thinks his alien heritage hinders his humanity. One of his biggest flaws is his hypocrisy. He gets angry when someone conceals a secret from him, but he has built all his relationships with secrets and lies. He considers it right that his friends keep his condition a secret, but he considers it wrong that any secret of someone else is kept from him. History Early life Clark was born on the planet Krypton as Kal-El, the son of Jor-El and Lara-El. Kal-El was only a few weeks old when Krypton was about to be destroyed due to a civil war being fought against General Zod and his forces. To save their only son from Krypton's impending apocalypse, Jor-El and Lara put Kal-El in a spaceship and launched him away from their doomed world. Kal-El's ship made its way to the planet Earth, where it crash-landed in Smallville, Kansas during a destructive meteor shower that devastated the town. Kal-El, now a toddler, was found by farmers Jonathan and Martha Kent, who adopted and raised the young Kryptonian as their own son, naming him "Clark" and teaching him strong moral values. He showed massive strength as a toddler, often putting holes in walls when throwing tantrums, and once lifted 500-pound bed. Clark was friends with Pete Ross since early childhood. Clark fell in love with Lana Lang, who lived a mile away. He used a telescope to spy on her, and did so through the series in the barn. He met Chloe Sullivan in eight grade and, along Pete Ross, the threesome became inseparable friends. Due to his superhuman prowess, Jonathan and Martha didn't want Clark to injure children, and he wasn't allowed in play groups. Around the age of six, he developed super speed, allowing him to go around town in seconds. Despite thinking that his powers were "gifts", Clark's adoptive parents didn't want him to reveal his powers for the sake of his life. When he was fourteen years old, Clark knew he was adopted, but wanted answers for his strange "gifts". Clark attended Smallville High School, and still harbored feelings for Lana Lang, but had to deal with her boyfriend, Whitney Fordman. Smallville Quotes Gallery Images 1476114409-smallville-s1a-1-1024x768.jpeg|Clark in season one of Smallville. Season1promo10.jpg|Clark with Lana and Lex in season 1. Clark Kent tied up as a scarecrow in Smallville.jpg|Clark Kent tied up as a scarecrow in the Smallville pilot episode. Clark_(Smallville).jpg|Promotional image for Smallville during the show's original run Superman (Smallville).png Justice League Smallville.jpg|Clark with Green Arrow, Aquaman, Cyborg, and Impulse. Clois_crossfire.jpg|Clark and Lois fall in love. Clark-Kent-Season-9.jpg|Clark in Season 9. 911Promo7.jpg 621px-Lazarus.jpg|Clark in the first episode of season 10. Clark-and-Lois-wedding.jpg|Clark and Lois at their wedding. Clark-as-Superman.jpg|Clark as Superman in the finale. Clark-Kent-Season-11.jpg|Superman in the Smallville comics in season 11. SMVL_Lantern_1.jpg|Clark as a Green Lantern. Clark_Kent_(Earth-167).png|Clark in Crisis on Infinite Earths. Clark_Kent_in_boxers_Funko_Pop_TV_627.jpg|Clark Kent in scarecrow outfit as a Funko Pop figure Trivia *Tom Welling also played young Jor-El, Kal, Bizarro, and Clark Luthor on the show. *He was voted "Most likely to be drafted into the NFL" in high school, and his senior year. *Tom prefers to wear loose-type boxer shorts underwear just like his Clark Kent character. *In the Arrowverse, the home universe of Smallville in which this Clark Kent resides in is Earth-167. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:In Love Category:DC Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:The Chosen One Category:Betrayed Category:Animal Kindness Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Leaders Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Related to Villain Category:Lawful Good Category:Casanova Category:Superman Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Revived Category:Heroic Liars Category:Fighter Category:Immortals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Wrathful Category:Insecure Category:Self Hating Category:Successful Category:Villain's Lover Category:Philanthropists Category:One-Man Army Category:The Messiah Category:Dreaded Category:Big Good Category:Determinators Category:Spouses Category:Last of Kind Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Batman Heroes Category:Victims Category:Businessmen Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Neutral Good Category:Nurturer Category:Unwanted Category:False Antagonist Category:Love Rivals Category:Rivals Category:Optimists Category:Selfless Category:Superheroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Passionate Learners Category:Honest Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Retired Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Stalkers